MECH1OD
by Mz. Ogie
Summary: AU Electricity runs through his veins. Part of his memories are stored on hard drive. He thinks twice before making descisions. He's dead... or is he? Follow the story of a new type of hero, one who could very easily be destroyed with a simple password...
1. Conversations and Congregations

I remember that one Saturday night like it was yesterday. We were standing on the outskirts of Axion Labs, Sector three. Precisely twelve minutes and 37 seconds had passed since our arrival when I started to prepare. That was my mistake. I shouldn't have.

_"Tucker," I said seriously, "Are you done yet?"_

_His spectacled green eyes stared at the small screen in the moonlight, nearly impossible to see because of the brightness. "Almost..." he replied, "Just few more codes..."_

_"We don't have all night!" a voice grumbled from behind, "Get on with it!"_

_"Chill, Samantha." he groaned, tapping away. "We're in."_

_Finally. I put my communicators on, hoping this could work. It better had. The sleek metal touch of my AxoGoves surrounded my limbs as the waist link secured against my hips._

_"Alright then," Samantha smiled. "Let's do this." My two companions headed through the grass, only to look back at my still form._

_I stood, rooted in the foliage. What if this didn't work? All our hard-earned research would be gone! What if we.... got caught? My mind continued to drone on with endless worries, so much that I barely noticed Tucker's waving hand in front of my eyes._

_"Daniel?" he asked, "Are you okay?"_

_"No," I croaked nervously, trying not to let my fear show. "Tucker, are you even sure it's in there? _

_He gave me a confused look. "Of course!" he said, "Haven't you been paying attention to my work lately?"_

"_Yeah…" I sighed, feeling a weight on my shoulder. Samantha's hand._

"_Daniel." she stated, giving me a smile as I looked in her eyes. "It will be fine. Our plan is foolproof, right Tucker?" she elbowed him in the chest as she finished. Tucker yelped in surprise._

"_Right." He confirmed. I groaned. He wasn't doing a very good job of reassuring me._

"_C'mon." Samantha encouraged. "Don't you want to finish it off, once and for all?"_

"_Maybe… you're right." I said, shrugging off my fear. I could do this. "Who knows what we could do with the program once we're done?"_

"_Change the world," she whispered._

Too bad I didn't believe her.


	2. Dreary Nights and Psuedo Fights

**Alright, I really have never been attacked by a grizzly, so just use your imagination, 'kay? 'Kay.**

**Also, I edited the first chapter a teeeny bit.**

**Hey.**

**Wanted to let you know that I'm leaving, not that it wasn't noticed before. I bet you're all pissed that I haven't updated in a bazzilion days and even more pissed that this ain't that much of a chapter. I'm sorry.**

**Why am I leaving? It's personal, to say in the least.**

**Ever wish that you could be a little more like Mariella? That's how I feel.**

**Back by June, at the earliest.**

**-Juni**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

**Dreary Nights and Psuedo Fights**

I looked at the dreary sky, a cloud of instant gloom floating above me. How could Tettslaff take joy in such weather? It was absurd! I watched her trek through the muddy terrain, tiny drops of rain falling on my shoulders. Clusters of students followed behind her, including Mr. Fenton's trio, Samantha taking the situation in quite happily. Unlike my coworker, I was not the slightest bit surprised as to her actions, and if it weren't for the mud that clung to my boots like hot glue, not to mention my aching back, I might have actually smiled at her "sunny" disposition.

The schoolyear had gone by so fast, it seemed like yesterday when I'd sat down and signed those papers after my talk with Maddie Fenton. Apparently, Ms. Manson was the one to convince Daniel to join the camp, along with Mr. Foley. They both had dull looks on their faces as we headed to a clearing, mud on Mr. Fenton's face and in his hair.

"Alright," Tettslaff said as she ran a hand through her locks. I guessed that she, like myself, still had a splitting headache from last night. I'd had the strangest dream...

"Since we haven't been able to find Lancer's Scruffy suit for any _fun_ activities, I'm gonna handle them for today." Low groans echoed simultaneously through each of the camper's mouths, Tettslaff putting her hands on her hips afterwards.

"Suck it up, Sanchez!" She replied.

"Can't we do something else?" Ms. Sanchez whined, a pouty look crossing her face. "Like going back to the cabin?" Ms. Manson let out a groan, my coworker crossing her arms at the same time.

"Tough luck." she said, still cross. But she brightened up again with her next statement as she looked towards the crowd of teens. "Alrighty then, who wants to go first?"

A single arm shot up instantly amongst the group. " I do!" Mr. Baxter yelled eagerly, impatiently waving his arm around. "What're we gonna do?"

"Baxter!" Tettslaff called. " You're gonna do a little demonstration for the rest of these wimps here!"

"Okay... but what exactly _am_ I going to do Miss Tettslaff?" The teen asked slowly, scratching his head in confusion. Tettslaff smiled, and that could only mean one thing....

"You're gonna fight a grizzly, Baxter." she said.

"_What?!" _he, along with several other students, exclaimed in alarm.

Tettslaff rolled her eyes. "Oh, _calm down,_ would you? You're not really gonna fight a grizzly! Geez!" Taking a deep breath, she explained further. "What you're gonna do is practice various stances while one other person tries to break them. Get it, Baxter?"

"Got it, Ms. Tettslaff!" He clarified, a little too enthusiastic for my taste.

With that, the morning rolled on as I watched the students-- err... campers... carry on with Tettslaff's exercise in the rain.

I was going to catch a cold for sure.

* * *

"Lancer and Tettslaff have_ got_ to have a secret food stash around here, Sam!" I heard Mr. Foley exclaim to Samantha at lunch that day from my spot in the corner of the Mess Hall. "Seriously, how can they allow us to ingest this stuff, I bet it's like toxic waste or something!"

The girl poked a hestitated finger in her bowl, only to cringe slightly when no food stuck to it when it came out. "For once, Tucker, I might actually agree with you on that."

I smiled. We didn't have a food stash, seeing as Louise was very strict about the food policy here. Apparently, the county had cut down on budgets... and that never worked out well. Except for the few snacks that I had snuck in and already eaten during the bus ride, the gray and lumpy mush supplied here was the only food I had.

* * *

_**... And that's what I have so far.**_

**_Might be back earlier than June._**

**_Dunno. Life sucks._**

**_Before anyone asks, you can't continue this._**

**_Mmmhm. Review if you want, I guess. Not that much to reveiw on. _**


End file.
